Library Time
by spider-lilies
Summary: Some people use the library to study. This couple has a differnt use for it. oneshot DH


**Library time**

She had always known that he was no good, but still she fell for him and boy had she fallen hard. She allowed him to flirt with her and he knew the reason why. He used her and she liked it. It had seemed that they had formed a relationship but there was no love, only lust.

They'd meet in the library, a place so deep and hidden that no one would ever find them. When they met there he would look at her with his menacing smirk and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he pulled her closer. She knew it was wrong, and she knew he was wrong for her. But to her it was so wrong but it felt so damn good. He slowly started pushing her body against the wall and as soon as she felt the cold wall touch her back she knew she was in too deep.

He starred into her eyes as his hand moved to the back of her head playing with her curly brown her. As she gazed into his eyes she didn't see any love only lust and she knew that she would succumb to whatever he wanted.

He moved his lips on top of hers as he started to use his hand that was in her hair to force lips closer to his. She felt his lips begin to move against his and she responded back by brining her arms around his neck, wanting him to be as close to him as he did to her. He smiled against her lips as if knowing he had control over her. He moved his free hand to her lower back slowly letting his fingers under the fabric of her shirt. She shuttered at the feeling of his hot hand on her cool back. He internally chuckled but did not break there kiss. He slowly trailed his hand up her back until he cam across a silky strap which he began to play with.

When he did this she gasped and her body began to cover with goose bumps, but before she had a chance to blush she felt something smooth and wet enter her mouth. At first her body became paralyzed but she soon started to respond using her own tongue she let out a moan as their kisses got deeper. He smiled against her lips and moved the hand that had been playing with the strap on her back to the front of her shirt. His fingers played with the buttons which he carefully undid one by one. He could feel her shivering from his touch.

When he has finished undoing the shirt, he moved his hands to her shoulder and slid his hands along her arms as he pushed off her shirt. When the shirt hit the floor he slid his hands back up her arms as he continued to play with her tongue. When he got to her shoulder he pulled her body closer removing his mouth from hers. He leaned his head against hers as they both breathed heavily.

He then turned his mouth toward her neck and softly began kissing it. When he felt her pulse under his lips, he slowly began sucking at it. She let out small moans that he could tell she was trying to keep in. he then slid his tongue against her neck as he continued to suck on the same spot. His hands moved to her hips caressing her stomach as they started to make their way north. His mouth retreated from the now red spot on her neck and started kissing a trail up to her jaw. As he kissed along her jaw line his hands slid there way up her body and stopped at her silk bra.

As his fingers slid there way under the fabric he covered her mouth once again with his own immediately receiving access with his tongue as she moaned loudly into his mouth. He began caressing her breast, as he sucked on her tongue. She could feel her body heat up as he did this. His other hand retreated down her body, but before he was able to get anywhere they were both startled by voices.

He immediately jumped off of her and straightened himself up as she gathered and put on her shirt. As the voices slowly got quieter and further away the two finally looked at each other. He smirked at her as he began to walk over to her. She just stood there looking at him.

"You know this is your fault if you didn't moan so loud I bet nobody would have walked over here," he said his smirk growing.

"Yes well I didn't cause myself to moan," she said trying to keep a straight face but not succeeding as a smile crept through.

"Next time we should do this in a place we won't get interrupted" he said as he towered of her. "Maybe next time there will be a bed" he whispered into her ear. She blushed and turned her face to hide it.

"God Malfoy your such a--," she said before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a fiery kiss. When he let go of her lips she was momentarily dazed.

"Sorry Granger but I'm not in the mood for your attitude plus I have people to meet and thins to do" he said as he let her go " we should do this again soon, you know where to find me," he said as he walked away leaving her alone.

She told herself that this was the last time that she would never again be with that disgusting repulsive, annoying, Slythrin. But deep inside she knew that she knew that I wasn't true. He had her wrapped around his finger and though she would never admit it she loved every second.

* * *

Ok so this is my first fanfic so please be gentle also I apologize for any errors my computer kind of sux at editing.

Don't forget to R&R


End file.
